Extraña sensación
by Body Toxic
Summary: Una nueva sensación comienza a invadir el pecho de Umi. ¿De que se trata? ¿Por qué su corazón late tan fuerte cuando se encuentra a su lado? Varias preguntas y dudas más la afligen, deseando encontrar una respuesta. {Basado en el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada, con ligeros o grandes cambios obviamente }


Y ahí estaba ella, pensando exactamente que poder responder ante las cuestiones que sus compañeras comenzaban a lanzar en contra suya. ¿Por qué exactamente deseaban una canción de amor? ¿Acaso era necesario preguntar si había tenido una experiencia romántica? Y porque en cuanto le preguntaron sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a la rubia que se hallaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. Solo fueron fracciones de segundos en donde sus ojos se toparon de lleno con los azules, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran aun más de tono rojizo; apartando su mirada de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que daba la espalda a todas. Tomándose unos segundos para respirar profundo y tranquilizarse.

—N-nunca he tenido tales experiencias y tampoco es c-como si deseara tenerlas… ¡Además, no es como si alguna de ustedes ya hubiera tenido una! — Volteo de nuevo hacia ellas, examinando el rostro de cada una hasta llegar a la rubia que simplemente sonreía ante el momento de compañerismo. Tal como lo imagino, ninguna hizo alguna objeción. Dando por hecho que lo comentado era por completo cierto.

—Pero Umi … ¿Al menos te gusta alguien? Eso haría más fácil el poder componer una nueva canción, al final tú eres la única que realiza eso dentro del grupo; creo que sería bastante torpe si nosotros lo intentamos. — Una Honoka perezosa utilizo el argumento que pensó sería el mejor para evitar tener que realizar esa tarea.

—¿G-gustarme alguien? — Y de nuevo, sin explicación alguna sus orbes de color miel se dirigieron hasta la bella rubia. ¿Por qué no podía evitar mirarla? Dios…. Eso se volvía cada vez más molesto. — No hay nadie que me guste. — Sentencio por primera vez, agachando la mirada hasta posarla en sus propios pies. Sintiendo de inmediato algunas miradas posarse en ella. Detestaba ser el centro de atención, pero no deseaba tener que decir algo más.

—Bueno chicas, ya dejen a Umi tranquila. Debemos enfocarnos en la nueva canción, estoy segura que entre todas podemos lograr algo excelente. — La ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto ambas palmas, llamando la atención de todas. Menos la peliazul que aun se seguía bastante avergonzada. — ¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos el fin de semana? Podríamos compartir algunas ideas.

De inmediato todas asintieron, algunas menos confiadas que otras pero definitivamente lo intentarían.

—¿Y si hacemos una pequeña practica? — Con una sonrisa traviesa Nozomi mostro la videocámara que escondía detrás de su espalda. ¿Acaso tenía todo planeado?

—¿Una práctica? —Honoka pregunto con curiosidad, ¿Exactamente como se podía practicar para escribir una canción de amor? Varias ideas aparecieron en su mente, pero ninguna tenía sentido alguno. — Hehehe no puedo entender a que te refieres.

—Oh no se preocupen por eso, confíen en mí. — Coloco la mejor de sus sonrisas, buscando con la mirada a la que sería su primera víctima. — Hanayo-chan tú pondrás el ejemplo. — Sin esperar más, se dirigió hasta la menor, tomándola del brazo mientras la jalaba suavemente hasta los corredores del colegio. Dejando que las demás la fueran siguiendo poco a poco. 

—Umi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — Dirigió su mirada hasta la vicepresidenta, acercándose hasta donde se hallaba en tan solo un instante.

—¿C-conmigo? Claro Eri-san — Carraspeo su garganta, colocando una mirada seria mientras ponía toda su atención en la rubia.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte algo un poco personal. Entiendo que hace momentos estabas incomoda por el tema romántico; sin embargo, ¿En verdad no tienes algún sentimiento de amor? No me malentiendas, solo creo que sería mucho más fácil crear la canción si nuestra escritora estuviera… enamorada. — Mordió su labio lentamente ante la idea de que eso fuera posible, el imaginarla con alguien hacia que un dolor se instalara en su pecho. No podía negarlo, Umi le gustaba demasiado; o tal vez más que eso. Esa había sido la primera razón de su pregunta y ahora que tenía el pretexto de la canción no podía dejarlo pasar, simplemente no creyó sincera su primera respuesta.

—Ahh … y-yo, perdón. No estoy enamorada. — Sentencio sin más, esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente. Hablar sobre ese tema con la rubia, no hacía más que alterar su corazón en sobre medida. Tornándose más nerviosa de lo común ¿Desde cuándo el tener a Eri tan cerca lograba eso en ella?

—Oh entiendo … no te preocupes, lograremos algo. — Le sonrió con alegría, sabiendo que aun contaba con la esperanza de ganarse su corazón. O al menos intentarlo. — ¿Vamos ya? — Indico hacia la salida, sabiendo que ya todas estarían esperándolas.

—Si, sería lo mejor. — Se adelanto algunos pasos, caminando enfrente de la mayor. Intentando poco a poco controlar los nervios de los que era presa. Tan distraída iba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto a la pelinegra que se dirigía hasta ella.

—Umi – chan, exactamente a ti te buscaba. — Un paquete rectangular entrego a la menor, adornado con un pequeño moño en la esquina. — Es tu turno, todas las demás lo han hecho ya. — Nozomi comento con alegría reflejada en su rostro, llamando a Eri con la mano; haciendo que esta sostuviera la cámara sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

—¿Eh? ¿Hacer qué? — Pregunto igual de confundida, mirando a cada una de las chicas que parecían totalmente emocionadas por ver aquello. Sabían que de una forma u otra eso sería bastante "moe".

—Oh, solo tienes que confesarte ante la cámara. Imagina que enfrente de ti se encuentra el amor de tu vida, la persona que más amas en el mundo. Y por fin ha llegado el momento de confesarte. Eso más que nada. — Cerró sus parpados levemente, sonriendo internamente ante el gesto de vergüenza que había aparecido tanto en el rostro de Umi como en el de Eri. Ella desde hace bastante tiempo había notado lo que comenzaba a surgir entre ellas dos y pensó que de esa forma sería un poco más sencillo para ambas. Aparte de que realmente deseaba ver tal escena.

—¡¿Q-que?! ¡N-no, yo no puedo hacer eso! — Volteo de manera nerviosa a todos lados, mirando que cada una de sus compañeras prácticamente la tenían acorralada. Por último se fijo en Eri que sostenía la cámara enfrente de ella, notando lo sonrojadas que se hallaban sus mejillas. Pensando que estaba igual de nerviosa al saber que después de ella, seguramente sería su turno. — N-no, en verdad no podre.

—¡Tú puedes Umi! — Una seria Kotori brindaba su apoyo a su avergonzada amiga, alentándola con la mirada.

—Recuerda que es por el bien del grupo, además ya todas lo hemos hecho. Debe ser justo. —Si bien Maki tampoco lo había deseado, fue obligada de igual forma. Así que al menos quería que todas lo cumplieran.

—Ah … lo h-hare. — Sujeto con mayor fuerza la caja en su pecho, cerrando sus parpados con nerviosismo. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era imaginar que Eri no era la que grababa todo. Prácticamente sentía como si estuviese a punto de confesar a ella, logrando que su corazón palpitara a límites imaginables. Un último respiro y comenzó su "actuación" con la mirada de todas fija en ella. — P-por favor acepte esto… c-como una –muestra de mi ¡a-a-amor! — Con un pequeño grito estiro sus brazos hacia la cámara, mostrando el paquete rectangular mientras sus manos temblaban con locura.

—Vamos Umi, ¿Ni siquiera miraras al amor de tú vida cuando te confiesas? — Nozomi alego con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, encantada con la pequeña actuación pero deseando que tan solo abriera los parpados.

—Oh … p-por favor. — Con un suspiro de vergüenza abrió lentamente sus parpados, posando sus orbes sobre la chica que sostenía la cámara. Haciendo contacto directo a sus ojos para rápidamente cambiar la mirada a cualquier otro lugar. — A-acepte mis sentimientos p-por usted. — Guardo silencio al final de su oración, dando por terminado el "show" del que fue participe. — Ya no más … por f-favor. — Se volteo hacia la pared con total vergüenza, colocando sus manos sobre su propio rostro, sintiendo lo caliente que se hallaban sus mejillas, sin desear imaginar el color en el que se encontraban.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿No lo creen? — Con un ligero temblor bajo la cámara poco a poco. Intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón después de presenciar en primera persona aquella escena.

—Eri-chi no debe arruinar la diversión de los demás — Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, notando lo nerviosa que la rubia se hallaba. — Bien, Umi es tu turno de tomar la cámara, en esta ocasión le tocara a Eri confesar su amor.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué yo debo filmar? ¿N-no lo harías tú? — Sabía muy bien que no soportaría ver a la rubia de esa manera.

—Umi-chan, ya todas hemos ayudado a filmar, ahora es tu turno. Además es culpa de ambas por perderse de nuestra vista. — Dando por terminado su argumento, le indico a la rubia que tomara su lugar, guiñándole un ojo secretamente. — Bien, Eri hora de confesar tus sentimientos.

—Nozomi—Murmuro con vergüenza, tomando el paquete que hace momentos había estado en las manos ajenas. Dejando que sus orbes azules se posaran por completo en el lente de la cámara, ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en ella. Tan solo imaginando que esas palabras irían hacia la peliazul. — Desde el momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, supe que de una forma u otra mi corazón te pertenecería. No importa lo mucho que intente negar mis sentimientos por ti, cada día crecían más y más. Así que estoy aquí, esperando que aceptes mis sentimientos, deseando poder pertenecerte. — En cuanto sus palabras cesaron, noto en realidad todo lo que había pronunciando. Haciendo que un leve tono rojizo se apoderada de sus mejillas.

—¡Eri está enamorada! — Honoka sentencio sorprendida por todo lo escuchado, sabiendo que todas pensaban lo mismo, pero la situación era demasiado sorprenderte como para atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sin embargo, una para nada despistada Umi Sonoda había llegado a la misma conclusión, su compañera se encontraba enamorada o era excelente actriz que había hecho que sus piernas temblaran con esas palabras. Tanto que llego a creer que un terremoto se encontraba en curso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡P-por supuesto que no! Solo a veces miro demasiadas películas románticas, es todo. — Entrego el pequeño paquete en las manos de Nozomi, ganándose una sonrisa enorme de su mejor amiga.

—Eri-chi es tan romántica. Mira como las tienes a todas, maravilladas por tus palabras; aunque creo que Umi es la más afectada, nunca la vi tan sonrojada. — Bajo el tono de voz en las últimas palabras, logrando que solo la rubia pudiera oírla. — Bien chicas, creo es hora de ir a casa. No olviden que mañana nos veremos en casa de Honoka para comenzar con la canción. Eri-chi, por favor mira más de esas películas románticas. —Soltó una pequeña risita, caminando hasta Umi y tomando la cámara más preciada que antes. — Has hecho un gran trabajo, gracias Umi-chan.

La pelinegra solo alcanzo a asentir, entregando el artefacto de inmediato. Limpiando sus manos sudorosas en su limpia sudadera. Sintiendo como una mirada se posaba sobre ella, con lentitud volteo hasta el lugar donde provenía. Mirando a la ex - presidenta con un sonrojo en el rostro. Rogando en su interior que ella no se encontrara enamorada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, lo único que deseaba es no tener que imaginar esas palabras dichas por ella hacia otra persona.

Mientras la rubia solo imaginaba el día en que confesaría su amor por Umi.


End file.
